


your titular davesport fluff but also henry

by iodinerae



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iodinerae/pseuds/iodinerae
Summary: Dave and Jack are all sweet n everything but Henry is like grrrrr bark bark bark bark b
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Jack Kennedy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	your titular davesport fluff but also henry

**Author's Note:**

> ummm hi i don't write fanfics usually so this is probably bad BUT I hope u enjoy it anyway <3 
> 
> TW bc whew Henry is an abusive dick (emotional/psychological for this chapter)

The night was quiet, only the faint sound of a train horn cutting through the cold air. The moon was a sliver in the dark sky, allowing for the stars to twinkle brightly all around it. Filling in a small portion of a large field was a two-story house. It looked almost abandoned; the grey paint peeled off of the walls and the wood underneath was rotting. The only thing saving it from prying eyes was the purple car that was often parked out in front. Two figures laid across the tarnished shingles on the roof of the house, staring up at the stars above.

"Did you tell him this time?" The orange one's breath came out as a white cloud. His front teeth were absent from his mouth, giving him a pronounced lisp as he spoke.

The purple one took a long drag off of the cigarette he held to his mouth and shook his head. "Nah."

The orange one turned on his side, looking at the man beside him. "Dave, you know he'll just be angrier if he finds us."

"I know, Sportsy," Dave glanced at him. "But it's always been easy ta hide ya, anyway."

"You shouldn't have to," he huffed. "I wish I could stick it to the old man for you."

"No, no-" he shook his head and gently placed his free hand on top of his. "I don't want ya ta have ta deal with all that. Henry, I mean. He's a well-meanin' guy, really... I piss him off sometimes, but that's my fault. I'm askin' for it, lyin' to him like this."

_"David!_ " Jack sat up abruptly, taking Dave's hand and squeezing it. When he saw the panic in the other's eyes, he lowered his voice. "We've talked about this, Davey... You don't deserve any of what Henry does to you."

Dave looked him down, then sighed and dropped the remains of his cigarette next to him. He turned over and looked at the roof beneath them, avoiding the other's gaze. "I'm sorry, Jack. I can't help it. Henry raised me, so he knows me better than anyone, maybe even you. He's just tryin' ta look out for me, that's all. Maybe he shouldn't be hittin' me an' yellin', but he doesn't mean it. I know he doesn't."

Jack exhaled deeply and closed his eyes, resting his head against the rooftop. Nothing he said ever got him through to Dave, at least when it came to Henry. He knew Dave loved his adoptive father, no matter what heinous shit he pulled, or what he did to him. He knew Dave loved him, too, and that he didn't want him to lose his job over something so trivial- at least, it was trivial to him- as his relationship with Dave. He wondered how the person he loved the most could've been raised by a man so vile.

Dave let go of Jack's hand, reaching out to him and carefully pulling him into his arms. "Ya don't have ta worry about me, Old Sport. I'll be alright, I promise."

Jack instinctively relaxed into Dave. He tipped his head forward to touch his chest and wrapped his arms around Dave's waist. "I don't like him, Davey. He hurts you..."

He said nothing back, continuing to hold Jack and resting his chin on Jack's shoulder. He rubbed his back lightly. Dave knew how Jack felt about Henry, and he understood why, but he couldn't shake the responsibility he felt for Henry's actions. Every punishment was deserved, he thought. He was a terrible excuse for a son, Henry had even said it himself once. It was his fault.

They laid there in silence for a long time, staving off the cold with each other's body heat. Jack began to doze off, while Dave remained on high alert, waiting to hear the sound of Henry pulling up in the driveway. Sure enough, he heard a car door shut from the front of the house. He listened to him entering the house and flicking on the lights, walking through each room. Looking for Dave.

"William!" Henry's voice called from inside. He sounded irritated already.

Jack blinked a few times and looked up at Dave. "Was that-"

Dave covered Jack's mouth with his hand and put a finger up to his lips. "I'll be right back," he whispered, cautiously climbing down from the roof and landing in the grass. He looked back up at Jack, who was sitting up now, staring at him silently. He turned his attention to the back door and walked towards it.

Inside, Henry stood with his arms crossed, watching Dave expectantly as he entered the house. "Where were you?"

"Outside, sir," he fixed his posture and stood upright. "Um- lookin' at the stars."

"The _stars_?" Henry snickered and turned away. "Do you have _nothing_ better to do?"

Dave's shoulder slumped. He looked down. "No, sir."

"Of course not," he began to walk away, signaling for Dave to follow. "I've been working on something big, Willy. I want to show you what I've got so far," Henry brought them to his workshop on the other side of the house, and led Dave to the medical examiner at the center of the room.

The sight of the lightly stained table sent a chill down his spine. He could almost feel the cold metal on his back, and his blood spilling onto it, although he couldn't pick out any specific memories of it.

Henry turned on the overhead light to the examiner and walked over to a bag that laid on his desk. He pulled out a large, shadowed object, and gently placed it down under the light.

"Uhm..."

"What do you make of it, Willy?" He looked up at him, waiting for a response.

He looked down at what he assumed was the torso, stripped down to its bare endoskeleton, of an animatronic. The only thing that made it an assumption was the fact that it was covered in dark, tangled wires. "It looks like a mess of wires, sir."

Henry rolled his eyes and grabbed Dave's wrist, yanking his hand down into the center of the heap. "It's _obvious_ , William. Even _you_ should know it's an endoskeleton. But look what it can do."

Dave exhaled sharply as his hand was dug into the wires. He could hear a slow, mechanical whirr from within the endoskeleton, and as it amped up, Henry pulled his hand out of it. Large, jaw-like spikes took his place, clamping together and pushing back down into the core. He stared at it, a little shaken up about the almost-mauling of his hand. "What...?"

"It's going to make it easier to get subjects for my experiments, now," they watched the spikes retract. "We won't have to take them ourselves anymore, will we? Once I'm done."

"...Does that mean I don't have to-"

" _No_ , William. This contraption only does half of the work."

Dave crossed his arms and took a step back from the table. "Wouldn't it be easier if it did all'a the work?"

Henry smiled and placed a hand down on the machine. "Oh, Willy, where's the fun in that?" He tilted his head. "You _do_ have fun helping me, don't you, William?"

"Y-yes, sir," he recomposed himself. "Of course I do."

"Good, good, I'm glad. Otherwise..." He shrugged. "We've had that discussion before, haven't we?"

Dave nodded and swallowed hard. "Yes."

Henry walked over to Dave and put a firm hand on his shoulder, looking up at him. "So, I can count on my _son_ to help me out, can't I?"

"Your-" Dave stared at him, then smiled hesitantly. "Yes, sir."

He nodded curtly. "Good boy. Now, go to bed. It's much too late for you to be awake. We have a big day tomorrow, I wouldn't want you to be too tired to focus."

"Right," he turned to leave, then stopped in the doorway, looking back. "Goodnight, sir."

Henry glanced up from the table, already engrossed in his work. "Goodnight, William."

Dave closed the door quietly and returned to the back door. He pushed it open and looked up at the roof, searching for Jack. However, he appeared to have gone. He sighed and went back into the house, obeying Henry's order to sleep. Despite his disappointment, he was glad Jack left. He didn't want any trouble with Henry. He had already lied too many times that night.

When he entered his room, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

Jack was sprawled out on his bed, facing the door. He looked up as Dave came in and smiled coyly. "Hiya, Davey."

"Sportsy, how did ya-" his eyes went to his bedroom window, which was still cracked open. "Ah."

"C'mon, then," he sat up and held his arms out in front of him.

Dave closed his door, locked it despite Henry's rule (which was, of course, to never lock the door), and sat down next to Jack. "Ya shouldn't still be here, Old Sport. Ya know what he'll do ta us if he finds out."

Jack put his arms around Dave's neck and hugged him close. "He won't find out. I'll go as soon as there's any sign of danger."

He relaxed a little and hugged Jack's waist. "Ya promise?"

"I promise."

They laid back on the mattress and Dave closed his eyes. "I wish ya could come over more, Sportsy."

Jack cupped Dave's cheeks with his hands. "I'm always free."

"I know ya are, but Henry'll figure it out sooner or later. He's smart like that."

"Mm, but he hasn't found out yet, has he?" He pulled him in close, grazing his lips.

"No, I guess he hasn't," Dave's eyes fluttered back open, and he smiled softly. "Lookin' ta do somethin'? You're awfully close."

Jack chuckled and pulled him into a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he said, "anything to get your mind off of Henry."

He gave him another short kiss. "S'workin'."

"Yeah? Whatcha thinking about, then?"

"You," he responded immediately, then grinned. "Obviously."

Jack rolled his eyes and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "Cheesy."

"'Course it's cheesy, Sportsy! I know ya love cheesy."

"Uhuh," he kissed him again. "You're a real flirt."

Dave lifted Jack up a little to place him in between his legs. His long appendages wrapped around Jack's short frame. He kissed his forehead and smiled. "I know."

Jack shook his head and hid his face in Dave's chest. "Shutup."

"Nah, ya like my flirtin'. Lookit your face-" Dave moved his hand to hold Jack's chin up.

Jack's face went from slightly flustered, to very flustered. He stuck his tongue out.

"S'what I thought."

"What did you think?"

Dave chuckled. "Sportsy's in love with good ol' Davey."

He scoffed and played with the buttons on Dave's shirt. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, it was the logical step from "I'm in love with Sportsy", unless I'm wrong?" He tilted his head playfully.

Jack sighed and rested his palms flat on Dave's chest. "No, you're right," he looked up. "So... What did Henry want?"

Dave looked off to the side. "Nothin'."

"Didn't sound like nothing," he nestled into Dave's neck.

Jack's warm breath on his skin made Dave's face heat up. "Y-ya heard us?"

"A little... Said he's working on something, didn't he?"

"Yeah," he eyed the ceiling. "Nothin' important, just another one'a his gadgets."

"You sure? Ya sound a little..." Jack shrugged lightly. "Shaky, I guess. Or you did when you came in."

Dave shrugged back, continuing to study the ceiling.

He sighed and kissed his neck. "Did he do something to you?"

"He was just showin' me how it worked, is all."

"Did he hurt you?"

Dave finally looked back down at Jack, who peered at him through his curls. He smiled softly and pushed Jack's hair out of his eyes. "Nah. Spooked me a little, sure, but nothin' I can't handle."

He looked over Dave's face, then returned the smile weakly. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not tonight, Sportsy," he turned onto his back and cast his eyes upwards. "I just wanna lay with ya tonight... I dunno when we can do this again."

"There's always time at Freddy's- if you set up a distraction for Phoney to deal with, we could sneak out..." Jack laid back with him.

"It's a nice thought, but we'll get caught. Henry knows I know how ta mess with the robots."

"I guess..."

Dave patted Jack's arm. "Don't worry, Old Sport. We'll work around him."

"I'll work through him. With a kni-"

"No-" he shushed him. "It'd be bad if Henry heard ya, it'd be worse if he heard ya threatenin' him."

"Fine," he crossed his arms, "but you know I'm thinking it."

Dave put his arms back around him. "I know ya are, Sportsy, I know."

The boys laid together in silence for a long time; the sound of Henry working just down the hall was muffled behind the bedroom door. Jack listened intently, making sure they weren't going to be walked in on. Now, it was Dave's turn to doze off this time. His hold on Jack loosened as his consciousness waned. Jack sighed and carefully crawled out of his arms, sitting up. He watched as Dave fall further asleep and eventually stood, walking to the window. He took out a pen from his front shirt pocket and "borrowed" a sheet of paper from Dave's desk. Jack scribbled something on the front, folded it, and placed it next to Dave's work badge. He leaned over Dave and kissed his cheek, then quietly climbed out of the window and into the night. 

***

The sun was low on the horizon when Dave opened his eyes. He slowly rose from his bed and looked around the room. Jack had gone, obviously, although he couldn't remember when. The house was quiet, aside from the odd creak or groan in the settling wood. He took a deep breath, enjoying the peace, but was interrupted by the turn of his doorknob. He held his breath and felt his heart drop. He had forgotten to unlock his door.

There was a polite knock at the door.

Dave stared dumbly at it for a moment, before throwing himself out of bed and unlocking the door. He was met with a completely neutral-faced Henry looking up at him. No expression was arguably worse, Dave thought. He took a small step back.

"William," he said evenly, stepping into the room with him.

Dave feigned a small smile. "Yes, s-sir?"

Henry reached behind him and took the doorknob in his hand. "You remember our rule on locking doors, yes?"

"Yeah- er, yes. Yes, sir. I do."

"Why are you nervous, Willy?" Henry grinned. "You wouldn't break a rule on _purpose_ , would you?"

He looked at the floor and shook his head. "No, sir."

The grin dissipated and he looked Dave in the eye. "Good boy. Now," he yanked hard on the knob, breaking it off of the door entirely.

Dave jumped back at the loud cracking sound and stared at Henry with wide eyes. His mouth hung open as if to say something, but nothing came out.

Henry dropped the doorknob on the ground and wiped his hand on his pants, staring at Dave with cold eyes. Another grin plagued his face. "We won't have this problem again, _will we?"_

He pushed down the panic in his chest the best he could and nodded.

"You're not mute, boy," he growled, stepping forward.

"Yes, sir," he managed to choke out. "It won't happen again."

Seemingly pleased with that, Henry spun on his heel and walked back into the hallway. "Get ready for work, William," he commanded over his shoulder and left Dave alone again.

As soon as he was gone, Dave took in long breaths, grounding himself and fighting back the tears that threatened his eyes. After a few minutes, the attack began to dissipate. It still lingered in his chest and stomach, but it was manageable, he thought. He composed himself, changing into his work clothes. He reached for his badge and noticed the folded paper next to it. Dave looked behind him, making sure Henry wasn't lurking and unfolded the paper. His expression softened.

_"Meet me in the safe room after our shift"_ , it read. _"I wanna "talk" ;)"_. Below that was written, _"jk. maybe. see u soon <3\. -Jack" _

Dave refolded the paper and stuck it in his pocket, unable to suppress the glowing smile on his face.

While they got in the car and started the drive to Freddy's, Henry snuck glances at Dave periodically. Dave, who was looking out of the car window daydreaming with that ever-present smile on his lips. What's got him so happy? Henry wondered. Surely, it wasn't anything Henry couldn't take care of. He brought his attention back to the road. _This won't last long_ , he thought, smiling darkly to himself as they approached the building.


End file.
